Burpy se enamora
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: sera posible que las babosas se enamoren como los humanos, descubranlo en esta nueva y sensacional historia


Burpy se enamora

Bien en este fic Burpy se va a enamorar como ya lo dice el título y decidí dejar a las personas un poco fuera de esta historia, pero van a aparecer en algún momento de la historia

Todo comienza en un campo de juegos para babosas cuando, las babosas de Eli estaban platicando pero

Dirigible: oye Burpy ¿te sientes bien?

Burpy: si, ¿Por qué no le estaría?

Tejedora: porque has estado muy distraído últimamente

Burpy: ah, eso, no, no es nada

Torrente: ¿estás seguro?

Burpy: sí, claro que si

Joules: vamos amigo, te conozco muy bien y yo sé que te pasa algo

Burpy: está bien, te lo voy a decir, pero solo a ti

Joules: está bien, ya no nos pueden escuchar, ahora dime que te pasa

Burpy: es ella

Joules: te gusta Jet

Burpy: no sé si me guste lo único que sé es que cuando la miro me siento el ser más afortunado de toda la tierra

Joules: ya lo perdimos, en ese caso, ve a decirle

Burpy: ¿Qué le digo?

Joules: no lo sé platícale algo

Burpy: y si cometo un error y si daño nuestra amistad por confesarle lo que siento por ella

Joules: oye, te digo algo se valiente para decirle lo que sientes por ella o si no se valiente para soportar verla con otro

Mientras con las babosas de Alfa

Ellas también estaban platicando y esto fue lo que paso

Jet: oye Watts (esa era la babosa electroshock de Alfa)

Watts: ¿Qué pasa Jet?

Jet: bien, no lo sé, ¿alguna vez has sentido una sensación bonita cuando un chico te mira?

Watts: ¿Por qué preguntas?, ¿acaso te gusta un chico?

Jet: ah, mira, no lo sé, lo único que sé es que ese chico alegra todo mi día

Watts: y se podría saber quién es ese chico

Jet: creo que no

Watts: es Burpy ¿no?

Jet: no, no, no, bien si tienes razón

Watts: fue fácil deducir quien era, por tus reacciones cuando estas cerca de el

Jet: es que, no sé cómo decirle lo que siento por el

Watts: pues será mejor que actúes rápido, porque viene hacia acá

Jet: oye no me dejes, Ho-hola Burpy

Burpy: Ho-hola Jet, y ¿Qué cuentas?

Jet: no mucho y tu ¿Cómo has estado?

Burpy: un poco confundido, antes de todo ¿quisieras acompañarme a un lugar un poco más privado?

Jet: claro, vamos

Burpy llevo a Jet a la sala del refugio dónde por el momento no había nadie

Burpy: Jet, he querido decirte algo desde hace un tiempo, es algo muy difícil de explicar, que no puedo ni siquiera definirlo, pero me he enamorado de ti

Jet: oh, Burpy, yo también he tratado de decirte exactamente lo mismo desde hace un tiempo, pero no había encontrado las palabras

Burpy, shhh, simplemente déjate llevar

Entonces los dos se besaron, entonces Alfa entro a la sala y se sorprendió tanto al ver la escena se agacho y escondió para que no la vieran, después salió de la sala a gatas para que no la vieran, después de salir de la sala se puso de pie y fue a hablar con Eli

Alfa: oye Eli tienes que venir conmigo

Eli: ¿para qué?

Alfa: no sé cómo explicarlo, solo acompáñame

Eli: de acuerdo

Ellos se dirigieron hacia la sala

Alfa: antes de entrar agáchate

Eli: ¿Por qué?

Alfa: solo has lo que te digo

Eli: de acuerdo

Alfa: ya que estamos aquí, solo levanta la mirada hacia la mesa de centro

Eli lo hizo y cuando vio quería gritar el nombre de Burpy, pero Alfa no lo dejo y le tapó la boca

Alfa: déjalos, no los interrumpas

Eli: pero esto va en contra de las leyes de la biología dirías tu

Alfa: pero, dirías tú, no todo en esta vida es biología, esto es diferente, esto nuestras pequeñas amigas han descubierto una nueva etapa en su vida

Eli: sí, creo que tienes razón, debemos dejar que sean felices

Alfa: ese es el Eli que conozco

Eli: bien, aunque no quiero saber que pasara después con una AquaBeek y una Infierno

Alfa: créeme yo tampoco quiero saber, pero para que llegue ese momento, va a pasar mucho tiempo

Ellos dos se quedaron viendo y se acercaron más y más hasta que sus bocas estuvieron a solo centímetros entonces tos dos terminaron en un tierno y largo beso de amor

**Bien amigos de fanfiction este es el final de mi historia espero les haya gustado**

_**FIN.**_


End file.
